All Things Evil
by Dragons of Egypt
Summary: This is my take on the evil Spooksville from the Secret Path. This story takes place about an day or two before Adam, Sally, and Watch arrived. Rated for death.


Disclaimer: I do not own Spooksville.

A/N: This is going to be totally AU.

_She threw back her head and laughed. "You mistake me for someone else. But that mistake is understandable. All the mirrors in this castle are dusty. One reflection can look much like another." She moved closer to the bars that separated them and put a hand on the metal. Adam saw that she wore a ruby ring on her right hand. The interior of the stone burned with a wickless flame. "I am not Ann Templeton, although I know her well." - From The Secret Path_

_"You should have died! Died rather than betray your friends, as we would have done for you!" -Sirius Black__  
_...

_Has it really been twelve years? _The young man gave a sad smile. He then checked the setting on his laser pistol. It was still set to kill. Tonight the traitor would die. He would die for the four lives he forsake.

Suddenly the gates of Spooksville Cemetery swung open, and in strolled Adam Freeman. Beloved friend, loving brother, wonderful son, world saver, murderer, and traitor. As if sensing his current danger, his dark eyes rose to the sandy haired man with the four watches. The red light that stuck the brown haired young man threw him backwards. His scream froze in his throat as death took him, just as it should have twelve years ago. As it should have when their sky turned red and their sea became green.

He should have died the night he shot Ann Templeton in the back as she fought twenty witch hunters. Nothing he did compared to how he killed Sally, Cindy, and Bryce. How Cindy's final words had been, "I love you, Adam. I will always love you." Or how Sally had tried to save Bryce, and when she was killed, Adam had run Bryce through with his sword. Nothing could compare to these things. Except, perhaps, how Adam had held down Mireen as the hunters blackened her soul with their dark magic. Watch could still remember her screams as her black hair faded to red and she was forced to endure the pain of thousands. The daughter of Ann Templeton had died that night, and what took her place was nothing short of pure evil.

Watch's mouth formed another demented smile as the witch in question walked through the iron gates. Her long fingers stroked the ruby on her right hand. Her cold green eyes flickered between Adam and Watch. Finally, she allowed her sharp gaze to lock on Watch. He returned the younger woman's gaze with practiced ease.

When she spoke, her words were almost inaudible. "My, my, my. I didn't think you could do it Watch." She laughed softly when he frowned but said nothing. She continued after a quick glance at Adam's body. "Why don't you let me clean this up." Then with a wink, she used her ring to vaporizse the traitor's body. It was by sheer force -of - will that Watch didn't throw up.

Then to his surprise she turned and started to leave. He couldn't believe it, she had left herself open. In less than a heart-beat the pistol was level with her back. Then, just as he started to fire, a smooth hand crushed the pistol like a cardboard toy. He could feel her warm breath stroke his ear and cheek as she spoke the most horrible words he had ever heard.

"Did you truly believe I would fall so easily? Hnm?" Watch couldn't answer her. His lips couldn't form words. "No answer?"-pause- "How rude." Here she paused again, but this time she moved to where he could see her green eyes. "For your insolence you shall pay."

He gasped softly as her hands rose to trace his cheek. Yet he could still say nothing. His defeat was finalized with her next words. "From this day forward, you shall be my servant. You will follow my every command. You shall protect me always. You shall become my dark knight." She then took a step back and whispered, "Kilon shaphar beca."

A black light surrounded Watch for a moment and when it had vanished a knight clad in black armor stood in his place. Mireen took a moment to observe her work. _He will do nicely._

"Come, Watch let's go home. We will soon have new guests." And with that is exactly what they did.

_END_

A/N2: I have always wondered about how that witch knew Ann Templeton. Who was the dark knight? Why did he serve her? Why did she have red hair? Where was the gang? Anyway reviews are welcome. You may also feel free to flame me.


End file.
